Back To December
by beagle6104
Summary: "Sekarang aku melihatmu lagi, walaupun sebenarnya hanya angan ku lah yang melihat wujudmu, aku jadi teringat, Bulan desember mempertemukan kita, Bulan desember menjadi saksi bisu tentang kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Tapi kenapa, Bulan desember pula yang memisahkan kita berdua?" - ChanBaek - YAOI - Oneshoot


Back To December [ONESHOOT] – ChanBaek

Tittle : Back To December  
>Author :Deanfeb<br>Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol  
>Genre : Lil'bit hurt, SadRomance.<p>

Summary : "Sekarang aku melihatmu lagi, walaupun sebenarnya hanya angan ku lah yang melihat wujudmu, aku jadi teringat, Bulan desember mempertemukan kita, Bulan desember menjadi saksi bisu tentang kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Tapi kenapa, Bulan desember pula yang memisahkan kita berdua?"

WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, TYPO, ALUR ACAK-ACAKAN/?Ngoceh/? : Ini kependekan mungkin ._. jadi lebih baik aku namain ini bukan ff, melainkan sf ._. Alur nya kecepetan aku tau ._. maaf ya u.u

Happy Reading,^^

June, 2013.

Chanyeol Pov

Kemeja rapih dan celana panjang, tidak lupa juga kacamata hitam besar yang menjadi andalanku, Aku melangkahkan kaki ke sebuah tempat, dimana ia tinggal sekarang. Tangan kanan ku membawa satu bucket bunga, sedangkan yang kiri membawa bingkai yang dihiasi foto paras cantiknya, Jantung ku berdebar begitu cepat melebihi cepatnya langkahku.. dan kini ku tiba di tempat mu berada, sebuah tempat yang dinamakan.. duduk bersandar dibawah batu yang bertuliskan nama mu dalam huruf hangeul, Aku tak kuat, Byun. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Padahal aku baru bersandar di makam mu, tapi kenapa pipi ku sudah basah saja? Sekarang aku melihatmu lagi, walaupun sebenarnya hanya angan ku lah yang melihat wujudmu, Apa kabar sayang? Apa kau baik-baik saja disini? Aku harap begitu. Jangan tanya aku tentang kabarku, Aku benar-benar kehilangan arti kehidupan setelah kau meninggal kan aku.

"Hai. Kau tau, akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa tidur. Bayanganmu memenuhi seluruh pikiranku, Kenapa penyesalan baru datang kepadaku setelah enam bulan kehilanganmu? Dan kau tau, aku sempat kehilangan kendali, Aku brutal. Benar-benar brutal.

Untung saja ada orang baik yang mau melepaskan ku dari balik jeruji itu, dan aku tak mau lagi melakukan hal keji itu. Aku kembali ingat akan dirimu, Byun." Aku mengusap permukaan batu yang bertuliskan nama Byun Baek Hyun itu. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan membiarkan airmata ini jatuh membasahi tanah,

"Mengingatmu, membuat aku kembali ke bulan Desember. Bulan yang mempertemukan kita. Sekaligus bulan yang memisahkan kita. Walau aku hanya mengenalmu dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, Namun aku tak bisa melupakanmu dalam waktu satu bulan juga, Aku yakin kau adalah cinta sejati ku. Keyakinan itulah yang membuat aku tak bisa lupa akan dirimu."

1 Desember, 2012.

Aku berjalan sempoyongan, botol itu masih aku pegang dan aku teguk walau aku tau isi nya sudah tinggal setetes lagi mungkin. Lenganku sakit, menabrak dinding dan lampu jalan berkali-kali. Aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Yang ku tau ini dini hari, dan jalanan sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku, dan botol minuman keras yang ku pegang.

BUGH

"Eungh, Ah, maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa— hey, Kau mabuk ya? Ah, pantas saja. Sini, biar aku bantu,"

Setelah kalimat itu masuk lewat telinga kanan ku, Aku tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Atau bahkan.. melihat apapun lagi..

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, lalu terpejam kembali setelah melihat cahaya lampu yang cukup benderang, terus melakukan itu berulang kali, sampai akhirnya aku bisa membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Sebuah ruangan ber cat putih, cat putih, hanya itu yang kulihat disekelilingku. Apa kah aku disurga? Tidak mungkin, Mana mungkin tuhan mengizinkan orang se keji aku masuk ke surga?

"Oh, Hey, Sudah sadar kau rupanya. Sudah hampir dua malam kau tak membuka mata mu, Aku khawatir."

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang tempat ini. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu di sebelah kanan ku, siapa dia?

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku orang yang berpapasan dengan mu di pinggir jalan dua hari lalu, Aku tau kau habis mabuk, Aku takut kau bertindak yang tidak-tidak malam itu. Makanya aku membawamu kerumah ku."

Ingatanku mulai pulih, Dua hari lalu memang aku menghabiskan uang dan hari ku di club malam. Dan aku ingat sekali ketika menabrak seseorang, lalu aku pingsan.

"Oh ya ya, Terimakasih." Ujarku.

"Tentu, Tapi, ngomong-ngomong ada apa denganmu? Apa kau ada masalah? Atau memang kau ini.. anak nakal?"

Aku menyeringai lalu membuang nafas dengan keras ketika mendengar pertanyaan sepolos itu, "Polos sekali pertanyaanmu. Aku bukan anak nakal, Hanya saja aku sedang ada masalah serius. Batinku tertekan, satu-satu nya harapanku hanyalah club malam. Supaya bisa me refresh kembali otak ku."

Ia membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, "Me refresh otak katamu? Dengan cara minum di club malam? Hei, sadarlah. Minum minuman keras hanyalah membuat jaringan di otak mu lebih rusak, se serius apapun masalahmu, seharusnya kau menyelesaikannya, kau kan sudah besar. Atau setidaknya, refresh lah otak mu dengan hal positif, bukan nya mabuk seperti itu,"

"Kau tak pernah tau apa masalahku! Kau tak mengenalku! Masalahku sangat rumit, Ibu dan Ayah ku akan bercerai, dan mereka selalu bertengkar didepan ku setiap hari, itu membuatku gila! Aku—Aku, ah sudahlah!" emosi ku terkumpul dan langsung meledak.

Lelaki manis itu tertunduk, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud. Tapi kau sangat beruntung,"

"Beruntung apanya? Beruntung karena orangtua ku akan bercerai?"

"Bukan. Beruntung kau masih memiliki orangtua, Walau mereka akan bercerai, setidaknya kau masih punya keduanya, Ayahku.. ia pemabuk keras dan harus meninggal didalam sel tahanan karena dipukuli pidana lain. Ibuku, Ia meninggal karena mendonorkan jantungnya padaku." Kini ia tersedu, menangis dalam pilu, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Telah mengingatkannya akan masalalu kelam yang ia miliki.

Aku merangkak ke tepi ranjang, mendekapnya dalam pelukanku, Aku tau apa yang ia rasakan, lubang dihati nya sangatlah dalam.

"Maaf,.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih telah memberiku kehangatan,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Pelukan. Aku tidak pernah merasakan pelukan sehangat ini setelah aku kehilangan ibu dan ayah ku. Eum, tapi aku masih beruntung, Jantung ibu ku ada dalam organ ku sekarang."

"Memang apa yang membuat ibu mu harus melakukan cangkok jantung?"

"Aku memiliki penyakit, Lemah jantung."

Aku semakin tersentak mendengar ceritanya. Betapa beruntungnya aku terlahir sehat dan memiliki orangtua yang masih ada sampai sekarang. Dengan mempererat pelukanku, Aku meyakinkannya bahwa dia adalah orang terhebat yang pernah ada.

"Terimakasih.. eum.."

"Panggil aku Chanyeol. kau?"

"Aku Baekhyun."

Sudah lima hari aku berada di rumah Baekhyun, aku tidak mau pulang. Disamping aku malas menghadapi orangtua ku, Juga seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman disini. Ah bukan, maksudku, nyaman bersamanya. Lelaki manis ini membuat sifatku perlahan berubah, Padahal baru lima hari aku bersamanya. Ia mengajarkanku sebuah arti penting kehidupan.

"Chan, Lebih baik kau pulang.."

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan ya aku ada disini?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu, Kasihan ibu dan ayah mu, mereka pasti menghawatirkan dirimu."

"Aku tidak mau pulang Baek."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terlalu takut untuk pulang."

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunggumu, bersamamu dan menemanimu disini sampai kau mau pulang kerumah Ibu dan Ayahmu. Aku tidak keberatan kau disini.. Justru aku senang mendapat teman baru,"

"Terimakasih, Baekhyun."

8 Desember, 2012.

Aku terbangun dari tidur, Menyadari Baekhyun tidak di sampingku. Kemana dia? Aku melangkahkan kaki ke luar kamar, Mendapati lelaki manis itu terduduk sambil memeluk sebuah cangkir berisi air dengan kedua tangannya, Oh.. ia juga menangis.

Aku menelaah apa yang terjadi padanya, menyipitkan sedikit mata ku sehingga aku bisa melihat lebih jelas, bahwa ada luka lebam di pipi nya, dan tangannya berdarah.. Astaga, kenapa dia? Siapa yang berani menyakiti malaikat manis sepertinya?

Aku mendekapnya dari belakang, berbisik kecil ditelinga kiri nya,"Kau kenapa? Kau selalu bilang padaku, apa saja masalah yang aku derita, aku harus menceritakannya padamu. Dan sekarang, kau memakan omonganmu sendiri. Kau tak menceritakan masalahmu padaku, Ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun?"

Ia memegang tanganku yang melingkar di lehernya, sekarang bahkan lebih jelas, Tangannya luka seperti di gores benda tajam,"Maafkan aku tidak menceritakan hal ini.."

"Iya iya. Lalu kau kenapa hm?"

"Tadi pagi seorang rentenir bersama kedua anak buah nya datang kesini, Menagih hutang padaku. Berhubung aku belum bisa bayar, mereka memukulku. Lalu menggoreskan pisau kecil ditanganku. Tadi satpam sebelah rumah melihat ku lalu mengusir mereka,"Ia menatap kosong cangkir yang berkepul asap itu. Astaga, Aku bodoh membiarkannya terluka. Apa guna nya aku disini jika tidak bisa menjaganya?

"Maafkan aku Baek.."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku tak bisa menjaga mu.."

"Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa Chan, Itu bukan kewajibanmu kan?""Itu kewajibanku! Karena aku mencintaimu, Dan aku harus menjaga orang yang aku cintai." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Apa?" ia menoleh, membuat aku bertatapan langsung dengan mata yang polos itu. Mata yang seakan memancarkan sinar kehangatan dan kenyamanan bagi ku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa itu kurang jelas? Aku ingin kau berada disisiku, seterusnya, Akan aku jadikan bulan desember ini menjadi bulan yang mempertemukan aku dengan malaikat manis sepertimu, Bulan Desember yang menjadi saksi bisu perasaanku terhadap dirimu,"

"Terimakasih Chanyeol. Untuk selalu berada disisiku, Untuk selalu melindungiku, dan untuk segalanya.. Aku mencintaimu." Aku merasakan tangan ku basah, Ia kembali menangis.

"Jangan menangis. Aku disini. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Sekarang ikut aku.. kita obati luka mu, lalu berjalan-jalan."

27 Desember, 2012.

Aku menonton film favorit ku bersama Baekhyun, ya, The Twilight Saga. Aku belajar banyak dari film ini, Bagaimana seorang vampire mencintai manusia, Walaupun menentang takdir yang telah ditentukan, Mereka tetap bersama.

Ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun, raut wajahnya benar-benar tak seperti biasanya, Seperti gelisah dan takut akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi,.

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Ah? Ti—tidak, Aku tidak apa-apa. Eum, Lanjutkan menonton nya, Aku suka film ini."

Aku menatapnya heran, Aku pikir ia kedinginan, Aku mendekatinya lalu memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Aku mencium dahinya lalu mencium wangi rambut yang aku sukai, "Ya?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakanku. Berjanjilah untuk selalu mengingat bulan desember. Berjanjilah Chanyeol.. tolong."

Aku aneh mendengar kata-katanya. Ia kenapa?

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Ada yang salah dengan mu?"

"Tidak, Aku hanya kau berjanji padaku. Apa itu susah?" Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang benar-benar polos lalu mem-pout kan bibirnya,

"Ahaha, Tentu. Kau tidak usah bilang janji pun aku akan melakukannya. Karena aku mencintaimu," Aku mencubit poutnya."Lalu bagaimana dengan orangtua mu? Aku juga ingin kau berjanji akan menemui mereka suatu saat. Dan kau harus tepati janji yang satu ini."

"Tapi.."

"Jangan membantah, Chanyeol~ ya ya ya?" Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada ku, Ah, hal ini yang membuat aku selalu tak bisa menolak apa yang ia mau.

"Baiklah. Aku janji."

Aku bangun dari tidurku, Tidur ku cukup pulas malam ini, Pasti karena aku menonton Twilight sampai jam dua pagi, Eh tapi, dimana Baekhyun? Ia menghilang lagi?

Aku mencarinya ke sekeliling rumah, Tapi ia tidak ada, Ketika aku membuka pintu luar, seorang gadis sebelah rumah menghampiriku,"Oppa pasti mencari Baekhyun oppa ya?" Tanya gadis itu."Eum, Iya. Kau tau kemana dia?"

"Aku tetangga dekatnya Baekhyun oppa daridulu, dan tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia datang ke rumahku, Menitipkan ku sebuah surat, Katanya untuk Park.. Park Chanyeol. Lalu selang satu jam, tiga orang lelaki berbadan kekar datang menjemputnya. Aku sempat bertanya, mau pergi kemana dia, Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan bilang bahwa ia akan ke rumah baru nya."

"APA? Mana suratnya? Aku Park Chanyeol. Berikan padaku,"

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan secarik kertas, aku membacanya dengan sedikit tergesa, demi apapun itu aku hanya bisa memendam tangis dan teriakan ku. Tenanglah Chanyeol. Aku membacanya sekali lagi,

'Untuk Chanyeol, Hai, Terimakasih untuk selama ini, menjagaku, melindungiku, dan yang terpenting.. mencintaiku. Aku mungkin kehilangan ibu dan ayahku, Tapi aku beruntung memiliki mu Chan. Ingat ya, Bulan desember mempertemukan kita, Bulan desember menjadi saksi bisu tentang kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama, walau hanya satu bulan, Hari-hari yang aku lalui bersama mu terasa seperti sepuluh tahun, Haha~ eum, Jangan lupakan janjimu. Temui orangtua mu, ceritakan kepada mereka semua tentangku, kekeke. Cintailah mereka seperti kau mencintai aku. Jangan pernah bertanya aku ada dimana, yang jelas aku selalu ada disisimu. Kau bilang kan, aku ini malaikat mu, Jadi aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal, Karena selamat tinggal berarti pergi, dan pergi berarti melupakan. Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeooool.'

"K—kemana dia?" tanya ku pada gadis yang masih berdiri dihadapanku.

"Entahlah."

"Baik, terimakasih untuk semua informasi yang kau berikan,"

"Sama-sama"

Bersamaan dengan pergi nya gadis itu, aku mengepalkan tanganku, mengeluarkan seluruh tangisan yang sudah mendesak dada ku, aku berlari, tidak tentu arah, Seperti overdosis akan cinta, aku benar-benar tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku kehilangan Baekhyun, sama artinya dengan aku kehilangan arti hidupku.

Februari, 2013.

Aku menatap sendu ke arah tembok didepan ku dari balik jeruji ini, Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menatap tembok, tidur, dan makan.

Yah, Aku telah melakukan hal bodoh. Menabrak seorang gadis berkali-kali, lalu menyiksanya layaknya seorang psikopat. Aku kehilangan kendali. Aku brutal. Aku keji. Makian apa lagi yang pantas untuk mencerminkan pribadi ku saat itu?Seorang polisi membuka kan kunci jeruji besi yang ku tempati, "Silahkan keluar."

"Apa?" tanya ku polos.

"Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Polisi itu menggiringku ke ruang depan, ia mematikan peredam suara di ruangan depan lalu mengizinkan ku berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia bilang tadi. Aku duduk di sebuah bangku, ketika aku mendongak, Aku melihat sosok itu, sosok yang aku rindukan selama ini,

"A—Ayah? Ibu?"

"Chanyeol. Kami merindukan mu sayang. Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" Tangisan Ibu mulai menjalari telinga ku,

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu. Kalian masih bersama?" Ujarku diiringi seringaian kecil. Ck, aku memang tak tau diri.

"Chanyeol! Pertanyaan apa itu? Kami mengurungkan niat kami, Untuk mu. Berbulan-bulan kami mencari mu, Chanyeol. Kami merindukanmu."

"B—benarkah? Astaga! Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku memang anak tak tau di untung. Aku seperti ini karena aku kehilangan orang yang telah merubah hidupku."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya ayah.

"Maaf, waktu membesuk sudah habis. Terimakasih." Polisi itu menyalakan kembali peredam suara di ruangan ini, sehingga aku tak bisa mendengar suara Ibu yang menjerit.

Pagi-pagi sekali polisi tua kemarin membuka kan kunci jeruji ku lagi, Ada yang menjenguk ku lagi? Atau apa?

"Ada apa lagi, Pak?"

"Kau boleh bebas, Nak."

"Maksudmu? Aku? Bebas?"

"Iya. Orangtua korban yang kau aniaya sudah memaafkanmu,.""Aku bebas, tanpa sidang apapun lagi?"

Ia menangguk. Aku membungkuk berkali-kali pada nya dan keluar, Ibu dan Ayah ku menunggu ku di depan. Mereka lalu menghambur memeluk ku,

Terimakasih tuhan, Terimakasih juga kepada orangtua korban yang telah memberi ku toleransi atas tindakan kebrengsekan ku. Terimakasih Ayah, Ibu. Dan terimakasih juga kepada malaikat manis ku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku masih mengingatmu. Kenapa? Karena aku tak pernah mengatakan selamat tinggal. Kau bilang, Jangan mengatakan selamat tinggal, Karena selamat tinggal berarti pergi, dan pergi berarti melupakan. Aku yakin, kau ada disisi ku.

Terimakasih telah mengajari ku arti kehidupan. Mengajari ku beribu pengalaman baru, Dan sekarang.. aku sudah menepati semua janji mu. Berjanji untuk tidak melupakanmu, berjanji untuk mengenang bulan desember, dan berjanji untuk bersatu kembali bersama kedua orangtuaku. Aku mencintaimu, Malaikat manis.

-FIN-

A/N : Hoho, Aku tersinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift – Back To December yang di rekomendasiin sama Ambar eonni. Makasih btw wkwk, Oke, ini ff absurd gila, I don't care lah ;-; Pokoknya butuh kritik sama saran dari kalian, hehe, Makasih.

[Ini bukan ff aku hehe ini ff temen aku,aku cuma ngepost. buat yang mau kenal sama authornya add aja fb nya 'Deana Febriani' di review yaaaa]


End file.
